The Boy Who Vanished
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Baby Harry is taken from the doorstep of number four Privet Drive before the Dursleys even become aware of him. The British Security Service, MI5 effectively kidnap the Boy-Who-Lived and he's raised by two agents that have a connection to James and Lily Potter. And that's just the start of Harry's adventures.
1. Four Privet Drive

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, November 2, 2.30 am 2009**

Two sets off footsteps could be herd echoing along the pavement of Privet Drive in the cold early morning. A man and woman could be seen walking slowly along the street and if it weren't for the time of day and what could be best described as murderous expressions on their faces you would be forgiven for thinking this was nothing more than a romantic outing for the couple. And a couple they were in every sense of the word for Marcus Cole and Kari Wade had known each other since primary school along with their childhood friend Lily Evens. The three friends had no idea what impact their friendship would have later in life.

Marcus and Kari had always known there was something special about their friend Lily they had no idea how right they were. Their first clue was when Lily turned eleven and she told them about going to a special boarding school in Scotland. Over the next seven years Marcus and Kari didn't get to see Lily as much as they would have liked but the three friends kept in touch via letter as best they could it was during this time that Lily confided in them that her relationship with her sister was all but over. Their second clue was when Lily had introduced her boyfriend, James Potter.

James Potter was the son of Lord and Lady Potter and heir to one of the oldest and wealthiest landed aristocratic families in all of the British Isles. Marcus and Kari looked at each other nodded then proceeded to ask Lily some very tough questions because there was something they were clearly missing. It was common knowledge the Potters had money and lots of it so the idea of their son James being sent to a special private boarding school in the Scottish highlands wasn't too hard to believe. What Marcus and Kari had trouble believing was that their friend Lily Evens who was about as common as one could possibly be just happened to go to the same boarding school. Something didn't quite add up. The fact that James and Lily were clearly head over heels for each other wasn't worth mentioning.

The two friends got their questions answered and then some when months later James invited them to join Lily and some of his friends for Christmas at Potter Manor. The visit had started ordinarily enough but soon changed when James introduced his friends Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew and Remus 'Moony' Lupin. James explained he was called 'Prongs'. Marcus and Kari had taken in instant and intense dislike to Peter for there was something about the man that rubbed both of them the wrong way. Then they had learned about the secret world of magic, witches and wizards.

"_Lils, Kari and I always knew you were special but a witch, seriously?" Marcus asked._

_Lily grinned at her childhood friends "No he's serious..." She said pointing to Sirius._

"_No I'm not. I'm Sirius but rarely ever serious." Black replied looking amused. _

The laughter that had flowed around the table at the horrid play on words was just what everyone needed. It was when Lord Potter had wanted to talk to the two friends in private that their lives were changed once again as if learning about magic wasn't life changing enough.

Lord Potter revealed to them that the British government was far more aware of the magical world than what the magical world realised. There were a number of reasons for this, firstly while the Potters were a very old magical family they also held a peerage in the muggle world and had done so almost as long as the House of Potter had existed therefore they were the official magical advisors to the current reigning monarch which since her coronation in 1952 was Queen Elisabeth II.

Since the late 1950's the muggle-born witches and wizards that left the magical world did so safe in the knowledge that their return to the muggle world would not be in vain. In 1955 Lord Potter had met Queen Elisabeth with an idea to try and save the magical world of Britain for it had stagnated and was stuck several centuries in the past and eventually it would collapse in on itself. The plan known as _**Potter's Gambit**_ was simple in theory but in practice was not so easy. It would see the recruitment of as many of the disillusioned muggle-born witches and wizards as possible and give them jobs within the British muggle government and armed forces.

It had taken decades but the muggle government now had sufficient magicals scattered throughout the various ministries and departments that they could take over the running of magical Britain and do a much better job. The two friends and asked why Lord Potter was telling them all this. The man had simply smiled saying there were jobs waiting for them if they wished when the time came after all there weren't many muggles who could claim to have known a witch since they were five years old. That Christmas seemed so long ago now.

"Thinking of happier time's sweetheart?" Marcus asked the woman tucked into his side as they walked along the footpath.

"Yes, love. I'll never forget when we learned that our Lils was a witch of all things." Kari replied in a whisper. It was hard to believe she and James was gone. Kari would do anything to keep baby Harry safe.

_Happier times indeed._ Marcus thought. Many things had happened in the years since that fateful Christmas. The two friends were now in a long term romantic relationship. They were also experienced MI5 agents which is what saw them out on this cold November morning. Hours ago they had a report from Arabella Figg which had sent chills down the two agents' spines. They'd hoped she'd been wrong but as they stopped outside number four Privet Drive the truth of the message was clearly in front of them.

Marcus cursed under his breath "I see it but I don't want to believe it. Lily and James would be turning in their graves if they knew. What's the old bastard thinking?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know love." Kari replied she as walked up to the baby that had been left on the doorstep like a bottle of milk scooping him up. "Hello little man remember me?" she whispered to the child in her arms.

Harry James Potter opened bright green eyes and peered up at the woman who held him. He tried to smile but didn't quite mange it but he knew he was safe in this woman's arms. She seemed familiar somehow.

Marcus smiled as Kari walked back to him with baby Harry secure in her arms. _She's going to be a fantastic mum, let's hope I can do as well being a dad_. He thought as he pulled his mobile phone from his coat and sent off two quick text messages before returning the device to his pocket.

"Let's get out of here sweetheart and get home it's bloody freezing." Marcus said as he bent down "Hey there prongslet." He whispered before kissing the sleeping child on the forehead.

As the two agents walked away from number four Privet Drive Marcus looked at baby Harry then back at number four before his eyes found those of the woman at his side. "The goblins are going to be _pissed_ when we see them tomorrow."

Kari let out a soft snort as they walked back the way they had come. "They're warrior-bankers what do you expect?" she asked slightly amused.

Marcus chuckled "True. They're _not_ going to be happy with a certain Chief Warlock when they're informed just how badly he's disregarded the wills of Lord and Lady Potter." The anger was clear in his voice.

Kari just nodded as she didn't want to ruin the pleasant feeling she had while holding baby Harry.

Harry James Potter would as far as wizarding Britain was concerned vanish from the face of the earth for the next ten years. Even Albus Dumbledore wouldn't even be able to find the boy much to the old man's contention. Little did he know then but his plans to control and manipulate the boy were in tatters and a very different Harry Potter would enter Hogwarts ten years later alongside his best friend and girlfriend Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_A/N: Well here's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic after reading way too much. Not sure if I'll continue this or not as my Star Wars story The Time Displaced Sith takes precedence but I had this rattling around in my head. Timeline has been moved forward and we see Harry being raised by people who love him, in this case our two MI5 agents. Harry also meets the Grangers and Hermione much sooner which should prove amusing when Marcus, Kari and Harry figure out Hermione is a witch! If I do continue this the next chapter will be dealing with the goblins of Gringotts!_**


	2. Gringotts Wizarding Bank

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London, November 2, 11.45 am 2009**

Chief Security Goblin Sharpaxe did his best to suppress a grin at the scene in front of him. The reason for his amusement were the witches and wizards that were currently in the main banking hall and their reactions to the pair of well dressed muggles along with the modern muggle baby stroller the woman was pushing that had just entered Gringotts as if it were the most normal thing in world. Perhaps one day it would be.

Marcus and Kari shared a knowing look as they entered Gringotts, they were the centre of attention. It also served to divert attention away from baby Harry, after all what was so special about a muggle baby? The two agents wore what would be recognised as business suits that were currently in fashion in the muggle world. Kari's had more feminine styling she also wore a pleated skirt that ended just below the knee. Due to the shear stockings and the black shoes with a modest heel Kari was showing much more leg than the surrounding magicals were used to seeing. She had to stifle a giggle at the glares her man was sending some of the wizards that were staring longer at her than what was considered proper. Perhaps they should see about getting a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in the next few days to see the outrageous stories that would surely follow their visit to Gringotts.

Having had his fun Sharpaxe made his way towards the two muggles, unlike the wizards the goblins kept up to date with the happenings in the wider world both magical and muggle so he had a good idea as to the identity of the child in the baby stroller and that of his two guardians.

"What can Gringotts Wizarding Bank do for you this day?" Sharpaxe asked in a hushed voice.

"We were hoping there is someplace we could talk privately about our young charge." Marcus replied equally softly subtly indicating the baby stroller and its precious cargo. "Also we request that one of The Nations healers look him over as we are... uncertain as to the care he may or may not have received recently."

The Security Goblin looked up sharply. Requesting the aid of a goblin healer wasn't something to be done lightly. Then again if the baby was who Sharpaxe suspected he could understand why. "I see. I think that Vault Keeper Griphook's office will be best for your needs. He will no doubt like to see that his young client is safe and well. If you'll please follow me." Sharpaxe said as he turned to leave the main banking hall he signalled four of the goblin guards to follow as escort.

As the strange group of five goblins, two muggles and their baby left the main banking hall to go deeper into the vast complex that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank the wizards and witches present were left wondering what was so special about a pair of muggles and their child. If only they knew. The goblins found the whole thing quite amusing.

* * *

Vault Keeper Griphook's day had been uneventful so far, that's to say it had been boring. That had all changed as sat across from him were two muggle Security Service Aurors and if his information was correct and he had no reason to believe that it wasn't then these two were personally responsible for the deaths of at least four Death Eaters that had been foolish enough to be caught in the muggle world. The muggles took the threat of terrorism seriously so Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been classed as domestic terrorists by the muggle government and were put down with extreme prejudice whenever they were encountered. Something the goblins could appreciate. It certainly didn't hurt that there was a treaty of alliance between the goblin nation and the muggle monarchy. Something the wand bearers had no knowledge of.

However Griphook's attention was focused on an infant Harry Potter. "So this is the last of the Potters?" he asked looking at the baby boy who seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening as he sat content on Kari's lap as she kept him occupied.

"Yes, we're still unsure of the events that happened just after James and Lily were killed. The only thing MI5 is sure of is that Albus Dumbledore disregarded Lord and Lady Potters Will concerning what would happen to their son if they died before he was of age." Marcus said as he put the briefcase he'd been carrying onto Griphook's desk and began to unlock it.

"That's a very serious accusation to make Security Service Auror Cole. One I know you will prove by the will you are about to pull from your briefcase." Griphook said has he extended his arm to take the offered document.

The goblin vault keeper sighed as he unfurled the official parchment "I never thought I'd be officially reading this so soon." He said as he quickly scanned the will before he looked up at the two muggle Aurors "You might like to know that the Chief Warlock has taken the most unusual step of sealing the copy of this will that's in the Ministry of Magic. That sounds to me like the actions of a man with something to hide wouldn't you agree?"

Both adult humans nodded "It does Vault Keeper Griphook." Marcus said his voice soft but full of anger.

"Then let us read this will and see how we can best thwart the Chief Warlock's plans whatever they may be." Griphook said with a rare smile, not the near grimace that the wand bearers were used to seeing.

"_We, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans of able bodies and minds, claim this, our Final Will and Testament."_

"_Marcus, Kari if Griphook is reading this then that means we're both likely dead. We leave you the most priceless thing we have, our son Harry James Potter. Raise him, love him, teach him, guide him and protect him. There are those in the world of magic that would use him for their own ends. In the muggle world no pureblood wizard should ever find him, not even Dumbledore for they don't know how the modern world works. You do keep him safe."_

Kari was doing her best not to cry as she held baby Harry tighter. "How do we raise a magical child?" she asked a bit bewildered.

Girphook could understand the woman's concerns "It's much like raising a muggle child however you will have to deal with bouts of accidental magic as he grows older. Lord and Lady Potter have arranged for you to have assistance and advice when that starts to happen though they did ask me not to tell you the form the assistance would take. They wanted it to be a surprise, hopefully a pleasant one at that."

Marcus rolled his eyes and smiled "Prongs just wants to get one last prank in doesn't he?"

The goblin grinned "Possibly." was all he would say "Now the next portion of the will deals with family bequest and the like, something you will not find terribly interesting. I will tell you that Sirius Black is on his way to Azkaban for crimes he _did not_ commit _without_ a trial. Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper and is their true betrayer. However we can do nothing for either man at the current time."

Griphook watched as the two MI5 agents digested the information they'd been given. Eventually they looked at each other and nodded silently. If they ever found the rat he was a dead man walking, _after_ they'd gotten a full confession from him. As for Sirius, getting him out of the hellhole that was Azkaban was going to be a much tougher nut to crack. If they could get him transferred to a muggle prison it would fairly easy getting him sprung of there.

"The third portion of the will, will not take effect until young Master Potter turns eleven which is when he should receive his Hogwarts letter." Griphook said "On Harry's eleventh birthday as he is the last of the Potter line he will be able to claim his Head of House ring and take his rightful place as Lord Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Griphook tried not to laugh at the stunned and bewildered expressions on faces of the two agents in front of him as they slowly realised what they had been asked to do. Marcus and Kari turned their heads to look at each other blinking rapidly slowly they turned their gaze to the baby that was sound asleep in Kari's lap. The enormity of what they had agreed to do settled on their shoulders. They weren't just going to raise a child who would become a wizard but would be a peer of the realm as well. What the hell had Lily and James gotten them into? Suddenly tracking down Voldemort and his Death Eaters seemed easier than this. They hoped that the assistance and advice that they'd get covered what a young lord to be needed to know otherwise they were royally screwed.

Marcus shook himself out of the daze he was in "Any other shocks you wish to give us Vault Keeper Griphook?" he asked dreading what the goblin would say next.

Griphook looked at the last part of the will before he spoke "The last part deals with the appointment of Harry's magical guardian as the pair of you are his guardians in the muggle world. It also clearly shows the guilt of the Chief Warlock in interfering with the last will of Lord and Lady Potter. A crime we at Gringotts take very _seriously_." He said handing the parchment to Marcus "You should read the last part yourselves."

The MI5 agent took the document and began to read. "Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom... bloody hell!" Marcus exclaimed "They're in hiding like James and Lily were..." he looked sharply at his long time girlfriend they hadn't been able to protect the Potters because of Dumbledore's interference the thought that MI5 couldn't protect the Longbottoms for much the same reason didn't sit well with either agent what was worse was that they didn't know if they could do anything in time.

Marcus still fuming continued reading "Minerva McGonagall... she's the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts if I remember correctly." He remembered meeting the proud and noble Scotswoman a few times "Amelia Bones... Sirius Black's girlfriend worst kept secret ever." He grinned recalling the attractive red haired witch. Sirius needed someone strong willed like Amelia to tame Padfoot. "And finally Remus Lupin." Marcus thought this was a bit surprising given Lupin's 'furry little problem' and the wazrding worlds attitude towards werewolves in general.

Yes werewolves were real as were vampires now _that_ had taken a bit of getting used to. Who knew Dungeons and Dragons was real? Marcus snorted at the thought of Harry playing Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter Nights when he was older.

"What's so funny?" Kari asked raising her eyebrows.

"I was just thinking of Harry's reaction to playing Neverwinter Nights when he's older. 'But dad I'm a real wizard why would I want to play as one'?"

Kari giggled at the thought "Okay so what would he play instead?"

Marcus grinned "That's easy Star Wars: The Old Republic. I'd also advise him to play the Sith Warrior story first as the female warrior."

Kari laughed at that "Biased much?" she knew her boyfriends vices far too well.

"Hey it's not my fault Natasha Little has a dead sexy voice as the female warrior. I could listen to her all day." Marcus defended himself lamely a smile.

"You sometimes do." Kari reminded him playfully with a giggle.

The levity was not to last as the very last part of the will saw what remained of Marcus' temper vanish. "The fucking whiskered wanker_ knew_!" he exclaimed as he handed the parchment to Kari. "He fucking _knew _Harry was never meant to be sent to Lils sister!" he growled "Can anything be done to prevent_ him_ becoming Harry's magical guardian and keeping_ him_ from the Potter family vaults and Wizengamot votes?" the agent asked Griphook. There was no need to say who_ he_ was.

Little did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore know but due to his wilful and illegal interference in the execution of Lord and Lady Potter's will that he'd just shot to the top of MI5's suspect list in the murder of the Potters along with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore had the means, opportunity and motive even if that was unclear.

Griphook's smile was almost feral "We can stall the Potter Wizengamot votes and access to the family vaults in obscure inheritance laws for years if need be. Also the Chief Warlock will too busy trying to save his own vaults to worry about much else for quite some time." The goblin explained. "As to the matter of Harry's magical guardian the choice is actually yours as you are his legal muggle guardians. This is a little known law that as far as I am aware has never been explained to the parents of muggle born witches and wizards."

"I think we all know who to blame for that oversight now don't we?" Marcus growled his respect for the whiskered wanker all but gone, not that he'd all that much to begin with. "As for Harry's magical guardian I think we'd like to appoint Amelia Bones. We've met her a few times and she's an externally strong willed woman and an excellent Auror who will do the right thing not the easy thing."

"Consider it done Security Service Auror Cole. That concludes the will reading. Is there anything else that Gringotts can help you with?" Griphook asked.

"Yes there is Vault Keeper Griphook." Kari spoke up "We'd like one of The Nation's healers to look over Harry. It's more for our peace of mind than anything else."

The goblin nodded has he stood up "A wise precaution given the circumstances. Come I'll show to the healers' wing."

* * *

Chief Healer Sharpfang hissed his displeasure as he read the results of the health teats that had been performed on Harry James Potter in fact he'd started swearing up a storm in the goblin language he was so angry at what had been found. Now he had the unpleasant task of informing the child's guardians.

"I apologise for my foul language Security Service Auror Cole, Security Service Auror Wade." Sharpfang said has he turned to face the two adult humans "But the amount of illegal bindings and blocks on Harry's magical core and abilities is staggering and that doesn't even take into account the darkest and foulest magic in his scar. Someone has even risked tapering with what I think is some form of very powerful family magic." The goblin shook his head in disbelief at this "The easiest thing we can repair is his damaged eyesight after that things just get more complex and dangerous to put right."

Kari couldn't keep the fear out of her voice as her maternal instincts had well and truly kicked in where Harry of concerned. "How long will it take and what are the risks?" she asked looking down at the infant in her arms. "How can life be so cruel to you prongslet?"

Sharpfang smiled to himself watching the three humans interact. It was clear that two muggle adults cared deeply for the magical child that they had taken responsibly for. The goblin nation would give their all for the crimes done to the child which were in goblin eyes unforgivable for a child was the most valuable thing in goblin culture. It was one reason the goblins preferred to deal with muggles rather than magicals for the muggles had many laws that sort to protect their children it showed the goblins that the muggles valued their future.

"There is a always risk with anything to do with magic Security Service Auror Wade." Sharpfang said bluntly "We will do our best to keep the risk as low as we can. What concerns me the most is Harry's scar, my feeling is we should deal with that before anything else." He said "As to how long everything will take to fix that is harder to answer it could be days or even weeks it's hard to tell as we're dealing with a child so young. The two of you are welcome to stay for as long as it takes for Harry will need you close by."

Marcus blinked "We're not magical."

"Maybe so but you _are_ his parental figures." Sharpfang said with a smile. "And strictly speaking you are both magical for _everything_ on this earth has some magic even the two of you. Though the amount you have is so small you don't even notice it. I suspect this is why your people are so adept with science and technology. It is your natural way to overcome your lack of magic." The goblin explained.

Kari looked thoughtful "Is that how we knew Lily was a witch?"

"It's certainly possible for you spent many years in her company and what magic you have recognised Lily's even if you couldn't put a name to it or know why." Sharpfang said nodding "I'll even go a step further and say that your magic as weak as it is has formed a bond between the two of you as you've been in each other's company for so long. It is also the reason you don't have the desire to marry for as far as your magic is concerned you already are."

Both Marcus and Kari were stunned by this but slowly smiles spread across their faces.

Two weeks later Marcus and Kari took a healthy baby Harry home with them. He was now free of all that had been done to him. The goblins had been in an uproar when the dark magic in Harry's scar had been identified and removed. Lily's sacrificial magic had been restored and would no longer power the blood wards at Privet Drive not that it had done so for long. Albus Dumbledore would find out too late that all the tracking and monitoring charms that he'd placed on Harry had all been destroyed. For Dumbledore he had to face the horrifying truth that the Boy-Who-Lived had become the Boy-Who-Vanished. He would have quite the task hiding this fact from wizarding Britain for the next ten years. Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones and Remus Lupin all knew where Harry was and that he was loved and safe. They also had no intention of telling the whiskered wanker anything.

* * *

_**A/N: So there's chapter two done and Dumbledore has been a very naughty boy and been caught! I think I got a bit carried away with my Easter egg but I had far too much fun writing it to care it's not accurate. Next chapter will be when Harry is older and does some accidental magic and we also find out what the 'assistance and advice' Griphook mentioned is.**_


	3. Meet the Parents

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 23 July 7.30 am 2012**

"Harry James Potter!" Kari yelled from the bathroom clearly upset about something. That wasn't a good sign as Harry knew his mum only ever called him by his full name if she were really mad at him.

"Alright pongslet what did you do?" Marcus asked as he helped Harry make breakfast.

Marcus and Kari had been quite surprised several months ago when four year old Harry had asked if he could help make breakfast one morning. It had now become a weekly thing that Harry would help with making meals if he wanted to. The young boy could easily make himself breakfast on the weekends if his mum and dad had a lie in which they sometimes did. He was also expected to try and keep his room tidy and that was the extent of his house chores. Sometimes when the weather was good he'd try and help his mum in the garden but he was never forced to do anything he didn't want to.

"I didn't do anything dad!" Harry replied frowning "I don't think I did." He sounded confused.

"We'll soon find out when mum comes in for breakfast won't we son." Marcus said lightly poking him in the chest.

"I guess so." Harry said trying to remember if he'd done anything wrong or not.

This got the four year old thinking about the two people he called mum and dad. He's worked out about a year ago that they weren't his real mum and dad as he looked nothing like them and they all had different last names. He's asked them about it and they'd told him that he was right and they'd explain everything to him once he was a little older so he would be able to understand all he was told. If Harry were honest with himself he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to his real mum and dad because it couldn't be good if they weren't able to take care of him.

* * *

"Bugger I really am dead." Lily Potter said as she opened her eyes. It was very disconcerting waking up to find yourself as an oil painting even if said painting was magical.

"Darling you got hit by the killing curse." James Potter said from his own wizard portrait.

"Don't remind me." Lily muttered darkly "I just hope the ritual worked and Harry is alive and safe."

They both heard a woman's distressed voice yell. "Harry James Potter!"

James grinned "Sounds as though prongslet is alive. The woman's voice sounds familiar but I can't place it just yet." He frowned at that.

"Really James?" Lily asked "From what you told me how these wizard portraits work we can't have been awakened long and it takes a little time for our memories to come back."

James sighed in acknowledgement "Where do you think we are? This isn't the manor."

Lily's eyes went wide with recognition "It was Kari's voice we heard yell Harry's name. We must be in Marcus and Kari's home." She looked at her husband "Will Harry find us?" she asked concerned.

James smiled "He'll find us darling don't worry the family magic will see to that." he assured his wife. "We'll see him later in the day I'm sure of it."

Lily let out a relived sigh "Good. I miss him."

* * *

The reason for Kari's distress soon became evident as she entered the kitchen. Her hair instead of being her usual dirty blond locks she had rainbow coloured hair. It was feat that even Nymphadora 'Don't call me that' Tonks wouldn't mange.

"Care to explain this Mister Potter?" Kari asked pointing to her hair in a stern voice though the effect was ruined by the small smile that could be seen. She really couldn't be mad at Harry though it had been quite a shock to see her multi coloured hair in the mirror first thing this morning.

Harry's reaction was priceless as his emerald green eyes went wide with surprise and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. "Um..." was all he could say.

Marcus had a similar reaction to Harry though he had to fight the urge to walk over to Kari and run his hands through her hair. "You've out done yourself this time prongslet. What were you thinking turning your mum's hair into the rainbow?" he asked chuckling.

Harry starched the back of his neck "Don't know thought it'd look cool." He admitted sheepishly.

The two adults looked at each other nodded grinning. _Accidental magic_ both thought.

"I can't have done it, could I?" Harry asked clearly worried and confused.

"Harry, for you and people like you it's something you can and clearly have done. There's no need to be afraid sweetheart." Kari said gently giving the boy a warm loving hug. "Though I'm not sure I should go into the office looking like this." She said grinning.

"You'd be the talk of the water cooler if nothing else, sweetheart." Marcus replied smirking.

"Prat." Kari said with affection. Marcus looked at her as if to say _I'm __**your**__ Prat._

"People like me?" the boy wondered.

Marcus sighed "Let's have breakfast then we'll tell you what we know Harry. I just hope we can do a good job of explaining everything to you." He'd known this conversation was coming for a while but it didn't make it any easier. Just how do you tell the boy you've loved and cared for that he's a wizard and one day will be a lord?

* * *

"Mum, dad can we go to the study to talk?" Harry asked after they'd had breakfast and all the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher.

"Sure we can but why the study?" Marcus was curious as to why Harry had chosen the study. Both he and Kari knew what was in there but Harry didn't as he had never been allowed in there. The boy knew that's where his mum and dad kept their gun safe and that was the reason he wasn't allowed in the study. It was only part of the reason.

Harry frowned "Not sure, just feel it's really import that I go there."

Marcus and Kari exchange a look it was time for Harry to meet his parents wizard portraits. That was going to be... interesting.

* * *

The study door swung open and Harry walked in followed by Kari and Marcus. The first thing the boy noticed were two near life size portraits hung near each other on adjacent walls to him it almost seemed as if they'd been mounted so the two portraits could see each other. That was just silly must be his imagination.

Harry looked the two portraits carefully they reminded him of the formal portraits he'd seen of the Royal family on the telly. That begged the question what were the portraits of a nobleman and noblewoman doing in his mum and dad's home?

"Harry, these are your parents, Lady Lily and Lord James Potter." Kari spoke softly.

"I really do have my mother's eyes." Harry said in awe as he looked into the emerald eyes of Lily Potter. "Will I be a Lord?"

"I hope so prongslet." James said grinning. "When you're eleven you'll be able to claim your lordship as you're the last of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Lily huffed "And you wanted to call him prongs junior. No son of mine was _ever_ going to be called junior."

"Wha... what the..." Harry muttered looking at his mum and dad noticing they hadn't been surprised by talking portraits. _Talking portraits._

"Harry sweetie there's no easy way to tell you this but magic is real and you're a wizard." Kari said soothingly "that's why you could change my hair all the colours of the rainbow."

Harry's eyes glazed over with information overload. The rest of the day was spent introducing him to the world of witches and wizards and getting to know the wizard portraits of his parents.

* * *

_**A/N: That's chapter three and Griphook's 'assistance and advice' is revealed to be the wizard portraits of James and Lily. Next chapter will see the Grangers first appearance. **_


	4. The Grangers

**East Horsley, Surrey, 19 September 9.00 am 2012**

Emma Granger turned to look over her shoulder into the back seat of the family BMW and suppressed a sigh at the sight of Hermione with her nose in a book. Emma loved her daughter dearly but both she and her husband Dan despaired of their daughter of ever having something remotely like a normal childhood.

Emma caught Dan's eye as he drove through the village to their new home. Their daughter's extreme intellect was both a blessing and a curse it seemed. Hermione had always struggled in making friends and the odd and unusual things that sometimes happened around her didn't help. Hopefully a new home and a new school would be just what Hermione needed. Little did the elder Grangers know that their wish for their daughter to have a normal childhood would soon be granted. Magic after all works in mysterious ways.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 19 September 10.00 am 2012**

"So they're the new neighbours?" Kari asked as she came to stand alongside Marcus who was looking out the lounge window at the activity next door.

"Yes Dan and Emma Granger and their daughter Hermione. Today is her birthday incidentally." Marcus told her with a grin.

Kari's arched her eyebrows wanting an explanation Marcus chuckled as he handed her a folder.

"Dan and Emma are both ex military. Dan, SAS and Emma, RAF. Both served during Desert Storm so they've both seen active combat. They met at dental collage and have been together ever since." Marcus said.

Kari let out a low whistle as she finished reading the documents in the folder "They've both got a fair bit of black ink haven't they?" she was impressed.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yeah they might be mild mannered dentists now but you'd underestimate those two at your peril. Have read what there is on Hermione?" he asked.

"I did. It's hard to be sure but it could be accidental magic." Kari said thoughtfully. "What are the chances of Harry having a nice young witch near his age moving in next door?" she couldn't contain her laughter.

Marcus snorted good naturedly in response. "Speaking of the prongslet where is he?"

Kari grinned "Where do you think, the study talking to his parents."

"Can't say I blame him any. He's like a sponge where knowledge is concerned. Harry should get on with Hermione as she seems to be similar." Marcus said "Any idea why it took so long for James and Lily to awaken?"

Kari shrugged "The only thing that seems to fit is the fact that our home isn't magical and the only person able to so magic is Harry and while he's been doing accidental magic almost as soon as we brought him home it's been fairly minor, summoning toys and the like but when he turned my hair all the colours of the rainbow that was a very powerful piece of magic and what he released was enough to finally awaken James and Lily's portraits."

Marcus just nodded his understanding as their attention was taken by a repeated beeping coming from a nondescript wall panel. "That's the ward alarm." He said concerned as he looked out the window to see if anything was amiss. The only thing he noticed was that Hermione was practically on the boundary line.

Marcus shook his head as he walked over the wall panel and opened it to reveal what looked like the control board for a state of the art security system and while the house did indeed have such a thing what Marcus was actually looking at was the control board for the house wards. The goblins had warded the hell out of the place and currently there were only three magicals that could enter the house apart from Harry those being Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones and Remus Lupin. If Dumbledore tried, assuming he could even find the house he'd find himself being dropped into the middle of the English Channel.

It took Marcus moments to see what the problem was and even less time to fix it. As the ward alarm fell silent he smiled. It seemed as if Hermione was indeed a witch.

"Well?" Kari asked.

Marcus turned to face her "Harry isn't the only magical child in the area." He said with a grin.

Kari blinked several times then started to chuckle "So Harry's going to have a little witch playmate?" her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Looks like we'll have to go and introduce ourselves later this evening. You did say it is Hermione's birthday..."

Marcus groaned as he facepalmed he'd seen the look in her eyes and was reminded of the catch phrase of the marauders. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_

**Outside the Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 19 September 11.45 am 2012**

Remus Lupin was one happy and very contented werewolf as he strolled down the footpath. He wouldn't have said that not so many years ago. Things had changed radically for him in the past three years. Remus had a well paying job that even took into account his furry little problem. Ironically it was because of his condition that he and a number of others like him had gained employment but not in the magical world.

Remus was in charge of a special department of MI5 that was set up to deal with magical creatures such as werewolves, Veela which were partially unheard of in England and vampires to name a few. His department's main function was that of liaison between the muggle government and the various magical creature communities that the Ministry of Magic wouldn't give the time of day to.

However Lupin's departments' other responsibility and the reason he'd jumped at the chance was to hunt down and eliminate Fenrir Greyback and his pack. It had been made clear to Remus by the muggle government that Greyback was considered feral and therefore an extreme threat that needed to be dealt with. So far Greyback hadn't shown his muzzle within UK boarders but when he did... Remus Lupin looked forward to that day with some relish.

The werewolf shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was here to visit Harry for the first time since that fateful night at Godric's Hollow. Just as Remus was about to turn into the driveway of the house where Harry lived his werewolf sense of smell picked up something that made him look to where he could see a family moving into the house next door. His eyes focused on the young bushy haired girl.

Remus smiled softly. "What are the chances?" He murmured. The werewolf knew something of the Potter family magic or rather one of its quirks. The next few years could prove... interesting to have a young witch in such proximity to a young wizard who just happened to be the last Potter heir.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 19 September 12.00 pm 2012**

"So how is Dumbledore hiding the fact he's lost Harry?" Marcus asked Remus as they walked through the house to the Study to surprise the boy.

The werewolf smirked "He just keeps telling everyone Harry is safe and loved. The irony is he's right and just doesn't know it."

Kari giggled "That's a marauder worthy level prank. The best part is that too many names Dumbledore don't even know he's being pranked."

Remus grinned wickedly "I'd love to in the great hall when Harry goes to Hogwarts. The look on the old man's face should be priceless."

"Any other news we should know about?" Marcus asked.

The werewolf pondered the question "The rumour mill at the Ministry is that Amelia will be the next head of the DMLE which is good for us. That reminds me she's planning on visiting sometime soon and bringing her niece Susan."

"Guess I better add Susan to the wards then." Marcus replied dryly.

"Yes, don't want Amelia mad at you." Remus shuddered.

"Don't remind me." Marcus said darkly "Seeing her mad at Padfoot was bad enough. I have no desire to be on the receiving end."

"She still loves him you know." The werewolf commented softly. "It's killing her, not being able to do anything for him, knowing he's rotting away in that hell on earth."

Marcus and Kari said nothing for there was nothing they could say. They shared a look, Azkaban needed to be introduced to a tactical nuclear warhead, the sooner the better!

In the silence that followed Remus had a minor revelation the two muggles walking by his side were his pack as were Harry, Amelia and Sirius. James and Lily had been. The werewolf wouldn't think about the traitorous rat. The only thing missing was a mate of his own. Remus wondered if he'd be lucky enough he didn't want to get his hopes up. Dreams were free right?

* * *

'Moony!" James cried happily seeing his friend enter the Study. "What brings you here you old wolf."

"Hey I'm not that _old_ Prongs!" Remus shot back grinning "I'm here to see Harry as the last time I saw the cub was when he was a babe in Lily's arms."

Harry had turned to see what all the fuss was about. "You knew my parents?" the name Moony sounded familiar. Harry was sure he had a stuffed toy by that name. Now that he thought about it he had a toy named Prongs as well and there was one called Padfoot... No way was that a coincidence.

"I did. Myself your godfather Sirius, your dad James and your mum Lily all went to Hogwarts together. Those were good times." Remus said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Harry asked eagerly as he always wanted to know what his parents had done.

The werewolf looked thoughtful "What do you say Prongs? Is the cub ready to be told tales of the marauders and Tiger-Lily?"

"Oh hell yes!" James cried with far too much enthusiasm for the idea. Lily snorted and muttered something about boys never growing up her eyes sparkling the entire time.

For the rest of the day Harry, Kari and Marcus were told tall tales of the marauders misadventures at Hogwarts they also learned why Lily had gotten the name Tiger-Lily for she had quite the fiery temper if she were angered enough and her animagus form was that of a Royal Bengal Tiger.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there's chapter four. The Grangers only make a brief appearance at the start. I had planned that Harry and co would go over in the evening and introduce themselves but thought better of it. However Dan, Emma and Hermione will be making more appearances as things progress. We also got to see what's happening with everyone's favourite werewolf.**_


	5. Happy Birthday Harry

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 July 7.30 am 2013**

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Marcus and Kari said in unison as the boy entered the kitchen.

Harry grinned as he sat down for breakfast "Thanks mum, dad."

"I'm sure your parents will want to wish you a happy birthday too so you should go see them after we've finished here." Kari suggested.

The boy-who-lost-it-all smiled sadly at that he knew his parents had died trying to protect him from Voldemort "I will mum. I'd rather they were alive but their wizard portraits are better than nothing."

"We know prongslet we miss them too." Marcus said sadly "We knew Lily since we were children." Indicating Kari and himself.

"Really?" Harry asked as this was news to him.

"Really." Kari nodded "Don't forget we're having a party so Hermione and Susan will be here later along with Aunt Amelia and Uncle Remus."

Harry's grin was back in full force hearing this as he ate his breakfast his mind wondered to the two girls that were his friends. He'd met Hermione the day after the Grangers had moved in next door and the two children had hit it off almost at once due to their shared love of books however it soon became apparent to Harry that Hermione had an almost unhealthy obsession with books so the young boy had made it his mission to get her to play games with him, not an easy task but he'd made great progress.

The young wizard suspected that Hermione was a witch but he had no proof of this. The thought that Hermione was a witch and they'd go to Hogwarts together never failed to put a smile on Harry's face. He had no clue as to why the idea really appealed to him but it did. When his mum and dad found out they lovingly teased him about having a girlfriend. Harry had gone beet red when he worked out the implications of the word girlfriend his mum and dad had howled with laughter as a result. Harry would never admit it but once he'd had a chance to think it over the idea of Hermione being his girlfriend when they were older wasn't a bad one. Time would tell.

Then there was Susan Bones and her Aunt Amelia. Both were pure blood witches and had lived their entire lives in the magical world so seeing them getting to grips with a muggle home and all the technology it contained had been an eye opening experience for all involved. Harry had been shocked when Susan and beaten him at some of his console games. Even some of his dad's more advanced games hadn't slowed the girl down. Harry was really looking forward to evening the score somewhat. The young wizard grinned at the thought of him, Hermione and Susan creating mayhem at Hogwarts together.

**Granger Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 July 7.30 am 2013**

Hermione came down the stairs and into the kitchen of her new home with a spring in her step and a smile on her face that lit up the room. Dan and Emma looked at each other amused by their daughter's antics.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood sweetheart?" Emma asked.

"It's Harry's birthday." The bushy haired girl stated as if it were obvious.

"No, really?" Dan replied in mock surprise.

"_Daaad!_" Hermione huffed good naturedly.

"Okay, okay I give." Dan chuckled "So you're looking forward to Harry's party later?"

"_YES!_" was Hermione's enthusiastic reply as she thought about the raven haired boy from next door. She'd met Harry the day after they'd moved in and to Hermione's surprise she and Harry had shared love of books however it soon became apparent to Hermione that her obsession with books was bordering on unhealthy. The bushy haired girl was grateful for Harry trying to get her to play with him. There was something special about the green eyed boy that Hermione couldn't place but he was her first real friend and she was happy for that.

The elder Grangers were also thinking of the boy next door or rather his guardians. Dan had shared his thoughts with Emma about them one evening. Due to his time in the SAS he'd worked with all sorts of people and in Dan's opinion Harry's guardians were both government spooks, he had no proof of this it was just a gut feeling. Which begged the question why would a pair of spies have the guardianship of a five year old boy? The elder Grangers had put their military training to use and had been able to work out a few things. Harry's birth parents were dead and his guardians clearly cared about and loved the boy as if he were their own child. The only other thing was that they had regular visits from a man and a woman, who would usually have a young girl about Harry's age with her. They would no doubt learn who these people were at Harry's party later in the day.

**Bones Manor,** **31 July 7.30 am 2013**

Amelia Bones newly minted Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sat brooding as she read her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She was yet again thinking of how she could free Sirius Black from Azkaban. The formidable witch did not like where her thoughts were leading her. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was to put it mildly in a mess. Sirius was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. His brother Regulus had died is very mysterious circumstances. Then there were Sirius' cousins the sisters Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix though the three did not have the last name Black these days.

"Aunty?" Susan asked concerned as she entered the kitchen seeing her brooding.

Amelia smiled looking up as she closed the Prophet. "I'm fine Susie."

"No you're not, Aunty." Susan replied. She was far too perceptive for a six year old. "You're missing him again aren't you?" there was no need to say who _he_ was. Amelia didn't know it but her niece had caught her crying over Sirius Black more than once. While Susan didn't understand it all she understood enough to know that her Aunty missed Sirius terribly. Susan did her best to distract her Aunty when this happened.

"Yes." Amelia sighed in defeat. "I'm the Director of the DMLE, I should be able to help him now but it's not going to be as easy as I had hoped." She looked at her niece sadly "I don't know if I can help him."

Susan put a hand on her Aunt's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze "You'll think of something Aunty you always do." She smiled trying to cheer her up. "It's Harry's birthday today. We have a party to go to later."

Amelia grinned "You're just looking forward to playing on that games console and beating Harry again."

Susan laughed "I'm not the only one who had the time of their lives in a muggle home playing on that games console Aunty." She said with a knowing smile.

Director Madam Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was not going to dignify that statement with a response however her wicked smirk ruined the effect.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 July 8.00 am 2013**

"Happy birthday, prongslet!" James said from Lily's portrait as Harry entered the study. The boy smiled as this wasn't the first time he'd seen his parents sharing a portrait it gave him some idea of how much they'd loved each other when they were alive. He supposed they still were alive in a way which was something Harry was really grateful for.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Lily said smiling "Who's coming to your party later?"

Harry grinned "Uncle Moony, Aunt Amelia and her niece Susan. Hermione from next door is also coming as well as her parents Dan and Emma."

"What's this prongslet?" James asked a twinkle in his eyes which if you knew him meant you were about to be pranked. "Two lovely young ladies invited to your party? Do I need to start thinking about betrothal contracts?" he managed to maintain his serious expression for a few moments before he broke down laughing.

Harry just facepalmed and rolled his eyes as he was well used to his father's pranks by now.

"James Potter!" Lily cried mock horrified swatting his arm "You will do no such thing!"

"Hey, it was just an idea." James said with mirth. "So tell us about this Hermione from next door?" For obvious reasons they'd yet to meet the girl.

Harry suddenly looked shy "She's cute, her hair is an untameable bushy main but it suits her. She's got really nice brown eyes that are alight with intelligence. She's really smart but spends far too much time reading books, not that's a bad thing but she really needs to learn to relax. She's better than she used to be and is getting used just being a kid and having fun." He grinned as if he knew a secret "I think she's a witch but I'm not sure."

James and Lily exchanged bemused looks it was clear their son was quite smitten and if Hermione did turn out to be a muggle-born witch it would seem that lighting might indeed strike twice they both wondered what the family magic would make if it.

"When Hermione comes over later you_ must_ bring her here and introduce us, sweetheart." Lily instructed "We will be simple muggle portraits." She glared at James "Which means husband of mine, no smiling, blinking or winking or anything else otherwise I'll hex you into the middle of next year!"

"Yes, dear." James replied solemnly pouting at the injustice of it all.

Harry couldn't help it he started to laugh at his farther who was very clearly whipped by his wife. The young boy couldn't help wondering what he and Hermione would be like if they ever married. Harry shook his head he was way too young to be thinking of such things, wasn't he?

* * *

**_A/N: There's chapter five. Next we'll have the party. We also got to see what's happening with Amelia, Susan and the Grangers. Amelia is cleanly having a rough time of it. _**

_**A/N 2: Ooops looks like I've made an epic blunder. Harry's birthday is 31 July so I've changed the year.**_


	6. Happy Birthday Harry II

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 July 2.00 pm 2013**

"Uncle Moony!" Harry cried happily as he was engulfed in a hug by the werewolf.

"Happy birthday, cub." Remus replied smiling. It was good to see Harry happy, healthy and loved.

Next to greet the boy was Susan Bones "Happy Birthday Harry." She said giving him a hug which he returned.

The young wizard liked Susan's hugs as they always felt nice and sincere. If Harry were honest with himself he really, _really_ liked Hermione's hugs not least because he got them much more often. The boy tried not to pout as he wouldn't see Hermione for at least another hour drat it all. Lastly he got a birthday hug from Amelia, Susan's Aunt.

The four adults and two children moved into the lounge. "So what are we up to?" Amelia asked as she had something she needed to talk to the other adults about not that she was really looking forward to it.

Harry smirked as he looked at Susan. "Dad's got the latest Halo game fancy a go?" he asked, green eyes sparkling.

Susan grinned before she took on a mock serious expression. "I fight for the honour of the Sangheili, Demon." She said in as a deep a voice as she could manage.

Harry matched her expression. "I fight for the UNSC, for Earth and all her colonies, Arbiter." He replied in as a deep and gravelly a voice as he could.

"Were it so easy." Susan intoned in her Arbiter voice.

Both children held their expressions for a few moments more before they dissolved into laughter closely followed by the four adults.

"I'll go keep these budding galactic conquers out of trouble." Kari said still chuckling as she shepherded her charges out of the lounge and down to the entertainment room via the kitchen to collect some party food for them to munch on as they played.

* * *

"Alright Amelia what's wrong? You obviously want to tell us something without the kids around?" Marcus asked as he and Remus sat down looking at the head of the DMLE expectantly.

The woman rubbed the back of her neck "It's about Sirius. I might be able to get him out of Azkaban but it won't be easy."

"No I don't suppose it would be." Remus said softly "You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"I do, that's why this will be hard." Amelia admitted as she sat down opposite the two men. "Do you know what happened when the Longbottoms were attacked?"

Both men shook their heads in the negative. They knew Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked a few days after the Potters had been murdered but nothing else after as it had been kept well under wraps.

Amelia sighed this is what she'd feared "The Lestrange brothers along with Barty Crunch Joiner were killed while Bellatrix Lestrange was captured alive if badly wounded. The Longbottoms have recovered for the most part." She looked at the MI5 agent "I don't know what you did Marcus but whatever you did you helped to save Frank and Alice."

"I just sent a warning and hoped for the best." Marcus admitted "If I'd known where they were hiding I'd have had a squad of magical SAS there ready and waiting to greet the Death Eaters in their own special way."

"Bellatrix was captured alive what happened to her?" Remus asked curious.

"Bellatrix Lestrange or should I say Bellatrix Black is under heavy guard at St Mungo's as she's still being treated for her mental health issues."

"_WHAT!?_" both men exclaimed they were shocked to say the least.

"Amelia, what the hell is going on?" the werewolf asked concerned.

The head of the DMLE looked Remus in the eyes "Ever wondered why Sirius is still the Black Heir and not Draco Malfoy?"

The werewolf blinked "But..."

"Yes Sirius and Andromeda have been disowned by their respective parents but _never_ by the head of the family. They can still inherit and in Sirius' case is still the legal Heir." Amelia said cutting him off.

Understanding dawned in Remus' eyes.

Amelia grinned "Arcturus Black who is the current head of House Black hasn't disowned Sirius or Andromeda. Hell he even annulled Bellatrix's marriage which is why she's a Black once again. From what I can gather Arcturus is seriously looking at annulling Narcissa's marriage as well."

Both men whistled impressed.

'You want to know the best part?" Amelia said a wicked smirk on her face. "Sirius is Harry's sworn godfather so if Sirius can't have an Heir of his own Harry's claim is much stronger than Draco's also Harry's Aunt Dorea was a Black."

Remus laughed "Only the cub could possibly be the Heir of two noble Houses." The werewolf cocked his head to the side "What's Arcturus up to?"

Amelia shook her head "I have no idea. That man keeps his cards close to the chest. I can say the next Wizengamot session will be... interesting. I would not want to be in Fudge or Dumbledore's shoes as Arcturus Black will be asking just _why_ the Heir of the House of Black one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight is rotting away in Azkaban having _never_ had a trial."

Both Marcus and Remus had what could be best described as feral grins on their faces hearing this.

"You want to free Sirius." The werewolf said softly.

"I do. I miss him. There's no way he could have betrayed James and Lily. Arcturus was not a happy man when I told him what little I'd been able to find out. He's out for blood preferably Dumbledore's and Fudge's but Arcturus being a Black won't be too picky as he wants heads to literally roll over this." Amelia said with a feral smile of her own.

Remus looked Amelia in the eyes "If you and Arcturus do mange to free him, Sirius will not be in the best shape. He may not be able to perform."

The head of the DMLE blushed. "Remus John Lupin! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Amelia exclaimed. "I'm aware of the possibility but I love Sirius I want him in my life not rotting away in prison. If he can get me pregnant it'll be a blessing if not, so be it." She shrugged her shoulders. _That's why Arcturus is thinking of making Harry the Heir to the House of Black. _She thought silently. "Shall we go and see what Harry and Susie are up to?"

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 July 3.00 pm 2013**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione cried as she gave him one of her trademark hugs.

"Thanks Hermione." The raven haired boy replied as he held his friend at arms length "You look really nice." He said before he kissed her on the cheek "Thanks for coming." Harry whispered.

Hermione blushed at her green eyed friend's boldness considering her mum and dad were stood behind her.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione's parents "Before we get to the party there's something I'd like to show all three of you." He said taking Hermione by the hand he turned and walked down the hallway. Intrigued the elder Grangers followed bemused by the boy's behaviour. They exchanged a knowing glance. It seemed their daughter had a future boyfriend in the making and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Harry led the Grangers to the study and as the quartet entered Hermione and Emma gasped seeing the near life size portraits while Dan just raised his eyebrows.

"These are my parents, James and Lily Potter." Harry said proudly seeming to stand a little taller.

Hermione let out a squeak of surprise when she noticed the nameplates on the portrait frames. "Um... Harry... those nameplates say Lord and Lady Potter..." she said unsure.

The raven haired boy smiled shyly at his bushy haired friend "Yes." He said softly "I'm the next Lord Potter." Harry admitted "But to you Hermione I always want to be Harry, just Harry." He didn't like his fame or the idea of being addressed as Lord Potter.

Hermione smiled at Harry as she engulfed him in another of her infamous hugs "You'll always by just Harry to me I promise."

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot to me." Harry replied returning the hug just as strongly. Without thinking about it he gave the bushy haired girl a quick peck on the lips which made both children blush furiously.

No one noticed the two portraits briefly smile knowingly.

* * *

_**A/N: There's chapter six. Sirius might be soon out of Azkaban and Harry might be Lord Potter-Black by the time he goes to Hogwarts. I'll most likely finish this story at the sorting so we can see **__**Dumbledore's reaction among others.**_

_**A/N 2: I also have another Harry Potter story in mind that at this stage is little more than a basic idea. Once this story is done I'll be getting back to my Star Wars story so who knows when my next foray into the world of Harry Potter will happen.**_


	7. That Old Potter Magic

**Sandfield Primary School, Guildford, Surrey, 31 October 12.15 pm 2013**

Harry James Potter was brooding as he ate his lunch. Given the significance of the day this would be hardly surprising to anyone who knew him to know why he disliked Halloween so much. There was only one person at school who had this knowledge Harry's bushy haired best friend Hermione Jean Granger. The young wizard smirked their initials were so similar it was scary. HJP and HJG. Needless to say they'd been teased more than once about that.

Halloween, the day Harry's parents died to save him from Voldemort. The day he became the Boy-Who-Lived, how he hated that title and don't get him started on those dammed adventure books. The day he became a hero to the wizarding world for something he barely even remembered. The day Harry lost it all.

The young wizard snorted Lord Voldemort that _had_ to be a made up name. Harry's French was bare bones at best but from what he'd worked out was that Voldemort was French and roughly translated as 'He who flees death' or something to that effect. Yep Voldemort was a made up name because no one can flee death. Well maybe vampires but even then they could die if they wished he thought.

The raven haired boy looked up sharply a confused expression on his face. He'd felt magic and it wasn't his own. Harry's eyes darted about the playground there on the far side he spotted Hermione being harassed by some older children. Harry's eyes grew in size as he realised it was _Hermione's_ magic he could feel. The young wizard didn't have time to rejoice at this revelation for if he didn't do_ something_ soon Hermione was going to do some spectacular accidental magic and they could do without that in the middle of a school day.

Harry jumped to his feet lunch forgotten as he sprinted across the playground towards Hermione. He barely slowed down before he enveloped his best friend in a hug picking her up and spinning them around to dissipate the remainder of his momentum.

"Wha... Harry?" the bushy haired girl asked confused. Not that she really minded being in his arms. Wait, what? Where did _that_ thought come from.

"Sorry about that Hermione." The raven haired boy said letting her feet touch the ground again though he didn't let her go. "I had to do something otherwise it would have been embarrassing for _both_ of us."

Hermione blinked as realisation dawned "Are you saying you're like me?" she whispered. She knew she was different with the strange things that had happened to her over the years she couldn't be anything else.

Trouble was her parents didn't know what to make of it or who to turn to for help. Here was her green eyed best friend who she had a crush on suggesting he knew what was going on it was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time but also reassuring she'd finally have the answers she'd long desired.

Harry grinned "Something like that. Can't talk about in school, it's a secret. Get your mum and dad to bring you over during the weekend and we'll explain what's happening." The young wizard couldn't be happier for at long last he could tell Hermione that she was a witch and they'd be going to Hogwarts together. Halloween felt a lot less depressing.

As the raven haired boy held his best friend who he had a crush on Harry felt his magic reach out to hers but what was more surprising was that Hermione's magic responded in kind. It was a strange, warm pleasing sensation as their magic seemed to mix and intertwine before retreating and going back to normal. Harry felt a warm pleasant reassurance settle over him. It was as if his magic was telling him that the young witch before him could one day be his and no one else's. It was rather odd if he was honest but Harry knew almost instinctively that there was old family magic at work. He'd be talking to his parents portraits when he got home!

Hermione's eyes went wide as her best friend held her she felt a warm sensation pass over her. The young girl didn't know it but it was her magic reacting to Harry's for unknown to the pair the Potter family magic had deemed Hermione to be a suitable future wife for the young Heir. Just as it had done for generations of Potter men before just it had done for James and Lily. Harry didn't know it but he would go down in family history to be the youngest to find the one he would marry thanks to the Potter family magic.

**Undisclosed Location 31 October 12.30 pm 2013**

Senior Security Service Agent Marcus Cole disliked Halloween just as much as Harry did though currently he disliked it for a different reason other than the loss of friends. He walked into the main living room of the house he'd been called to. What he and his team had discovered had to be one of the worst child abuse cases they'd ever heard of. Normally this was something MI5 wouldn't be involved with but seeing as the child in question was magical it explained the MI5 agent's presence.

"How's the girl looking Nat?" Marcus asked the woman tending to the child who had to be about Harry's age.

The red haired medi-witch looked up worry etched on her face. "It's amazing she's still breathing, boss." She said turning back as she continued waving her wand over the girl's still form. "It's only her magic that's keeping her alive at this point. If she were a normal girl she'd have died hours ago."

"So much for the biological imperative." Marcus growled glaring at the girl's supposed parents who were in handcuffs and would be spending a_ long_ time in prison at her Majesty's pleasure.

"It gets worse boss." The medi-witch continued "Her magical core is so badly depleted I'm not certain it'll recover." The red haired woman looked up sadness in her pale blue eyes. "The poor girl may end up being a squib because of what those religious zealot animals masquerading as her parents have done." She spat.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Marcus yelled "We're in the twenty first century not the fucking era of the witch hunts!"

"I know boss but there's no accounting for human stupidity." The medi-witch replied. Marcus couldn't help but snort in agreement with that comment. It was true after all.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 31 ****October**** 4.30 pm 2013**

Harry and finished explaining what had happened with Hermione at school to his parents' portraits and now was waiting to hear what they had to say.

"It was a good suggestion to have her mum and dad, bring her over the weekend so we can tell them that their daughter is a witch." Lily said with a pleased smile she was happy for her son for she knew how much he liked the bushy haired girl. "There's no doubt in mind you'll be going to Hogwarts together, sweetheart."

Harry couldn't help it he fist pumped at the thought.

James meanwhile had a thoughtful look on his face "It seems the old Potter magic has had its say. What I find strange is that it's done so, so early." He looked at Harry who looked confused "There's some old family magic that affects the Potter men, it's nothing harmful. It tries to ensures that the Potter men will always marry their most suitable match be they pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born witch." James grinned "What I can't fathom is why it's triggered now. You're six Harry and Hermione is seven. Normally it doesn't happen until your Hogwarts years."

Harry frowned "Maybe because we've lived next to each other for years and go to the same school?" he asked.

Lily nodded "That might have something to do with it Harry. Do you_ like_ Hermione, sweetheart?" Harry's blush was all the answer his mother needed.

James' eyes went wide. "Oh _Merlin_... the old family magic would know you like Hermione, Harry and if it found she likes you back..." he shook his head to try and clear it. "Harry you and Hermione in the eyes of magic would be practically betrothed..."

* * *

_**A/N: There's chapter seven. The Potter family magic comes into play and we get to see what Marcus has to deal with on occasion.  
**_


	8. Developments

**Bones Manor, 2 November 9.00 am 2013**

Amelia Bones looked out the window of the lounge and thought about her life over the past few years. She smiled softly remembering the first time she'd visited Harry Potter's home with Susan. It had been quite the experience in more ways than one. Susan's slight hero worship of the boy had been dealt with pretty quickly when he said he wanted to be 'just Harry' something Susan was more than willing to do. Over the months that followed Susan and Harry had became like brother and sister something both children needed. Amelia would be lying if she didn't admit that she was hoping for more between the two children but it was early days. That thought had been crushed once Amelia had met Harry's next door neighbour Hermione Granger at the boy's birthday party. The head of the DMLE would swear she was looking at a miniature James and Lily, if Lily had bushy brown hair. And just like James and Lily they were oblivious to just how well matched they were. It would be interesting once Harry and Hermione became teenagers of that Amelia was certain.

Amelia's good mood hadn't lasted as she'd learned of the betrayal and deception of one Albus Dumbledore. She'd been furious at the time but could do little about it until she'd become the head of DMLE then she'd passed the information onto Arcturus Black who was not a happy man once he'd finished reading it all.

At the September meeting of the Wizengamot Arcturus had totally destroyed the careers of Fudge, his undersecretary Umbridge and it also had seen Dumbledore lose his job as Chief Warlock and his days on the ICW were numbered. Dumbledore only kept his job at Hogwarts so the Wizengamot knew where the old manipulator was. To say the leader of the light had lost his shine would be a gross understatement. Arcturus had also neutered the Death Eater Lucas Malfoy by annulling his marriage to Narcissa making her a Black once again as well as officially reinstating both Sirius and Andromeda back into the House of Black. It had been one of the best and most entertaining Wizengamot meetings that Amelia had ever attended. Alan Greengrass would become Mister of Magic and Augusta Longbottom had become Chief Witch.

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,** **2 November 10.00 am 2013**

Albus Dumbledore let out a sigh as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Leaning back in his chair the old man looked around his office wondering when all his plans had started to fall apart. The wizard snorted he knew exactly when, the night he'd left Harry Potter on the doorstep of Lily's sister. The boy had vanished and all his monitoring instruments tied to the child had somehow been destroyed as he'd been out the country on ICW duties when it had happened. Albus knew that Harry was alive has his name still appeared on the register of magical children that would attend Hogwarts. The old man simply didn't know _where _Harry was and if anyone knew they weren't talking.

That had changed at the September meeting of the Wizengamot as it became clear that both Arcturus Black and Amelia Bones knew where Harry was but neither were saying. Not that Albus could blame them in the slightest for over the past six years since Harry had vanished the old wizard had done a lot of soul searching and had come to a very ugly realisation. He was becoming too much like Gellert Grindelwald. Albus had shuddered at that. Perhaps losing his other jobs was a blessing in disguise. He could now devote all his time to Hogwarts which may not be such a bad thing. No matter what happened once Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had his work cut out in earning the boys respect and trust.

The old wizard sighed "Where did I go wrong Fawkes?" he asked his Phoenix.

**Private Room, St Mungo's Hospital,** **London,** **2 November 1.00 pm 2013**

Sirius Orion Black smiled and until recently he'd had very little to smile about. The reason for his smile was today he'd get to see the two people that had kept him going during his time in Azkaban. He frowned at the thought of the wizard prison he'd spent the past six years there yet it felt twice as long. Sirius shook himself dispelling the unpleasant thoughts and focused on his visitors that he was expecting. Today was the day he'd get to see the woman who had helped get him out of Azkaban the love of his life Amelia Bones who was now head of the DMLE. To say Sirius was proud of her would be an understatement and she'd be bringing his godson Harry Potter what more could Sirius want? James and Lily alive for a start but the world wasn't perfect.

The door to his room opened and in walked a vision of beauty at least as far as Sirius was concerned. She hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen her and her smile made him feel safe. He noted the young girl at her side the family resemblance was unmistakeable.

"Amelia..." he found it hard to speak "You look wonderful."

"You don't scrub up so badly yourself Siri." She replied softly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter "It's surprising what a good shower and haircut will do for you. Where's Harry?"

"He'll be along later, Remus is bringing him. I wanted to talk to alone first." Amelia told him.

Sirius smirked at her. "We're not _alone_, Amelia. Who's the charming young lady with you?" The older witch blushed at the implication while the younger one giggled.

"Sirius Orion Black, behave yourself there are children present!" Amelia cried trying to scold her boyfriend her smile ruined the effect "This is my niece Susan." The girl waved shyly unsure of what to do.

The marauder simply winked and grinned making Susan blush. "So what do you need to talk to me about Amelia?" Sirius asked concerned as he got the feeling this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Half an hour later and Sirius was proven correct, it hadn't been easy but had been interesting. Still it was a big step that would turn the wizarding world at least in Britain on its head. No one wanted to admit how much damage Voldemort and his Death Eaters had done but that was about to end.

"Let me see if I understand all this Amelia." Sirius said being completely serious for once "You want me to take the last name Bones so any children we have will continue the Bones name and the old man will make Harry the Heir to the House of Black in my place?"

Amelia nodded "Yes, you know how many pure-blood families were ended thanks to Voldemort and his Death Eaters or reduced to only one or two members. He was trying to wipe us out. Merlin knows why. I for one am not going to let the bastard win and nether is Arcturus."

"Too bloody many, Amelia." Sirius agreed "And while I never agreed with the more extreme pure-blood views held by certain members of the House of Black I always thought our history and heritage was important so I would be honoured to become a Bones."

Amelia's smile lit up the room.

The marauder in Sirius made an appearance "You know Harry is going to need at least two wives." He said with a smirk.

Amelia arched an eyebrow "And how do you figure that?"

"The pup will be the head of House Potter and House Black. Harry is also as far as I know the last blood descendent of House Peverell." He looked Amelia in the eyes "As in the legend of the Deathly Hallows."

"But that's just a legend isn't it?" Susan asked.

Sirius shook his head "I don't think it is, Susan." He said slowly "James once told me that his invisibility cloak is in fact the True Cloak of Invisibility that once belonged to Ignotus Peverell and as the legend goes was given to him by Death."

Amelia found Sirius being serious very unnerving. "So if the cloak is real then that means..."

"...that the wand and stone are also real." Sirius finished "If Harry ever unites all three..."

"He'll be the Master of Death..." Susan whispered.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey ****2 November 1.00 pm 2013**

Marcus closed the front door after seeing Harry and Remus off to visit Sirius in St Mungo's. He made his way back to the lounge and sat down next to Kari who looked troubled.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked

"I can't stop thinking about that poor girl, Mara. How could anyone do that to child?"

"Her parents thought she was possessed." Marcus replied "Nat says she's stable and that her magical core is slowly recharging so it's unlikely she'll be a squib."

Kari smiled hearing that "Good. What will happen to her once she'd recovered enough?"

"Nat's looking around for a family to take Mara in and there's no shortage of willing volunteers." Marcus said amused as he knew what was coming.

"And are we one of those families?" Kari asked batting her lashes.

Marcus laughed "Yes we are. I know you'd never forgive me if we didn't at least volunteer. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter eight. Lots happening in the wizarding world. Next chapter Harry gets to meet Sirius and ****Hermione will at long last find out she's a witch.**


	9. Hermione's a witch!

**Granger Residence, East Horsley, Surrey 2 November 1.30 pm 2013**

"What do you mean Hermione?" Dan asked his daughter "Why do we need to see Harry tonight?"

The bushy haired girl nibbled her bottom lip trying to think of what to say. "You know of all the strange things that have happened to me over the years that you've never been able to explain?" her parents nodded at this "On Halloween at school I almost did something like that again but Harry stopped me." Her cheeks went slightly pink as she remembered the way Harry had held her "He told me that he knew what had been happening to me and he'd explain if we all go over tonight."

Emma looked puzzled "Sweetheart, are you saying that Harry is like you?"

Hermione shrugged unsure "I guess so. He seemed to know what was going on but he said it was some sort of secret but now he could tell us." She looked her mum in the eyes. "He knew mum somehow Harry knew and he wasn't afraid of me."

Dan and Emma exchanged a look holding a conversation silently in a way only couples can. There was no way they wouldn't be going to see Harry this evening. If the raven haired boy knew what had been happening to Hermione all these years then the Granger wanted to know.

**Private Room, St Mungo's Hospital,** **London,** **2 November 2.00 pm 2013**

The door to Sirius' room opened and Remus Lupin stepped into the room closely followed by Harry Potter but the bed ridden marauder didn't notice as he had his eyes fixed on the werewolf.

"Moony?" Sirius asked overwhelmed with emotions on seeing his fellow marauder.

"Hey Padfoot." Remus smiled "You're looking better."

The old dog grinned "Still a long way to go from what the healers tell me but with you and Amelia here its working wonders. Where's Harry?"

"Right here_ dogfather_." The raven haired boy spoke up with a smirk.

There was a pause before everyone laughed at the terrible joke. "That was prongs doing I'll have you know pup." Sirius snarked back. "By Merlin, Harry you really do look like your dad but you have your mum's eyes." The marauder said looking the boy over. "Where and who have you been living with? Amelia has refused to tell me."

The young wizard smiled "With mum and dad in Surry, you'd know them better as Kari Wade and Marcus Cole."

Sirius' eyes went wide "I remember those two! They were inseparable in the same way that Lils and James were." The marauder frowned "They're muggles how did they end up taking you in pup?" Not that Sirius minded he did find it a bit strange.

"It was in James and Lily's will, Sirius." Amelia spoke up "There's a lot we still need to tell you but once you're recovered and _not_ before."

Sirius wanted to argue but the look that Amelia was giving him told him she was speaking as Director Bones and not as his girlfriend. The maraudersighed nodding his acceptance.

"So what else have you been up to pup?" Sirius asked

Harry grinned "There's this girl that lives next door, her name's Hermione and the best part is that she's... a witch!" he turned to Amelia and Susan who looked as shocked as Sirius. "Aunt Amelia would you and Susan be able to come to my house tonight as I plan to tell Hermione and her parents that she's a witch."

The head of the DMLE blinked several times "Of course we can Harry but why?"

"You and Susan are both witches so Hermione will have someone to identify with, also you're the DMLE Director so I can't be accused of breaking the statute now can I?" the young wizard replied.

Sirius laughed at that "Clever, pup!"

Harry smirked "I thought so. Uncle Moony, you're invited too."

"I'll be there cub." The werewolf said softly.

**Private Room under Auror Guard, St Mungo's Hospital,** **London,** **2 November 2.00 pm 2013**

"I never expected to see the sisters Black in the same room again." Andromeda admitted looking at the other two women. "The Black sister trio back together again even if it's only for a few hours."

"Hopefully it won't be the last time Andy. I've missed both of you." Narcissa said her eyes moist with unshed tears of happiness. "Do you remember the trouble we used to get into together back in Hogwarts?"

"Everyone thought James and his marauders were bad. No one ever figured out the stuff we got up to because the marauders always got blamed for it." Bellatrix grinned. "Drove Sirius mad knowing it was us and not being able to prove it."

"Let's hope Siri forgives you Bella." Andromeda said with a smirk.

"I'm sure my favourite cousin will forgive me." The still slightly insane witch replied with a cackle.

"Bella, you're scaring me." Narcissa said dryly.

"Sorry Cissy." Bellatrix said looking down at her hands "I'm better than I was but the mind healers tell me I'll never be like I was before I was sold to those bastard Lestrange brothers."

The two younger sisters gave their older sister a reassuring hug. "You got better Bella that has to count for something you know." Andromeda told her.

Narcissa nodded in agreement "What about your mark, Bella?" she asked concerned all too familiar with her ex-husbands. Ex-husband, that made her smile just thinking about it.

Bellatrix rolled up both her sleeves to reveal unblemished skin "I might have been driven slightly mad but I wasn't so far gone that I knew better than to take Voldemort's dark mark. Unlike the other idiots that made up his inner circle I knew what the mark meant and what he'd based it on. There was no way in hell was I giving my life to that prick." The hatred the oldest Black sister had for Voldemort was quite clear.

"Giving your life?" Andromeda asked shocked.

Bellatrix grimaced "Yes, Voldemort's dark mark is based on old slavery marks. It means he _owns_ the Death Eaters that are so marked and they don't even know it." She looked at her two sisters "But there's more to the mark than just a symbol of ownership. If Voldemort were truly dead _every_ marked Death Eater would be dead too."

Narcissa and Andromeda shuddered at the implications of that statement.

**Cole Residence, East Horsley, Surrey ****2 November 7.00 pm 2013**

The Grangers were surprised to see Amelia and Susan Bones as well as Remus Lupin. They were unsure as to why these people would be here but guessed they'd find out soon enough.

As the Granger family sat down on one of the couches it was Hermione who spoke "Um, Harry..."

The raven haired boy raised a hand "Relax Hermione." he smiled at his best friend "I asked the others here as they know the secret and soon you will too." Harry became serious "Hermione I want you to think of anything that's happened to you growing up that seemingly had no explanation whatsoever. The events some might even dare call _magical_ in nature."

The bushy haired girl had on her 'thinking' face but it was Emma who spoke "You changed the colour of your sundress once."

Hermione blinked "I did, didn't I." She looked at Harry "It was neon pink so I thought of a nice soothing green and next thing I know my sundress had changed colour. It was amazing and a bit scary."

The green eyed wizard nodded smiling "Have you done anything like this..." Harry reached out his hand out towards the bookcase on the far wall of the lounge and thought of the book he wanted. He chose _Hogwarts: A History._ The book flew into the boys waiting hand.

The reactions of the Granger family were interesting to observe.

Emma gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"What the_ Fudge_." was Dan's reaction, his eyes wide.

"All the time." Hermione admitted with a blush "But how? How can you or I do that?"

The young wizard smiled at his best friend "The answer is simple if hard to believe. Magic is real and you Hermione Granger are a witch!"

"Never!" Emma exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Dan agreed.

"I'm a _what_?" Hermione looked lost.

"You're a witch Hermione." Amelia said "Just as Susan and I are."

"I'm a wizard, Hermione." Harry explained "So is uncle Remus."

Dan shook his head for a moment "What about you and Kari?" he asked Marcus who and been sitting watching quietly "Are you magical?"

Marcus shook his head "No we're non magical just as you and Emma are. The fact of the matter is that we regular folk outnumber the magical population by a lot. One of the reasons the magicals keep to themselves. But there is a whole other world that most people don't know exists filled with creatures that most think are myth or legend."

"Like werewolves?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Remus smiled softly "Yes werewolves are real." He told the bushy haired girl "It might shock you to know that there is a werewolf in this room as we speak."

"Remus, are you trying to tell us that _you're_ a werewolf?" Emma asked uncertainly.

The werewolf just smiled and nodded "Yes. I was bitten when I was a young boy. It hasn't been an easy life and I wouldn't wish the curse on anyone. Apart from the night of a full moon being a werewolf isn't all bad as my senses are much better than a normal persons and I'm also stronger."

"I need a drink, a _strong _one." Dan moaned as Emma nodded her agreement.

Harry smirked as while the adults were talking he'd handed Hermione _Hogwarts: A History_ and in no time she'd had her nose in the book.

"So we'll go to Hogwarts?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Yes once we're eleven you, me and Susan will all be going to Hogwarts." Harry replied grinning.

Hermione smiled back "Cool." Before she went back to reading _Hogwarts: A History_. It was fast becoming her new favourite book.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there's chapter nine. I'm not sure if I'll manage to finish this as honestly I'm starting to run out of ideas. There may be a big time skip to when Harry and Hermione turn eleven. **_


	10. Author's Note

No this fic isn't dead that thing called real life has been something of a pain I also have another major story to work on as well. I've been toying with the idea of re writing The Boy Who Vanished. It wouldn't be the first time I've done that. Though starting a rewrite 9 chapters in would be preferable to 23 chapters in which is what happened to my Star Wars story now that was a pain. That said the story I have now works much better and is closer what I originally had in mind.

I admit that there are things I could do better in The Boy Who Vanished. It's not perfect as this was my first attempt at anything Harry Potter related. The ideas are there but the execution isn't quite right. I'm also thinking of looking for a co-author as I haven't co-authored a story in quite some time and it can fun. I have two other Harry Potter story ideas in my mind that would also benefit from a co-author as I have no idea how the Harry Potter characters would react to certain things and situations.

How would Harry and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt after Ron had bailed on them react to suddenly finding themselves aboard an Imperial _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught and all that would entail?


End file.
